Future
by Morgan Le Fay98
Summary: Sabrina starts to think about the future. She'll start in later chapters.


**Future: Chapter 1: Ugly.**

**This is my first time writing a story for Sisters Grimm so please tell me if people are OOC or anything wrong so I can try to fix it.**

Sabrina woke up to a sequel so loud it would have woken up the neighbors... If they had any. Then she heard giggles. It sounded like Daphne giggles to Sabrina. She quickly got out of bed and headed down the stairs still in her .

Well they wern't exactly P.J.s. It was one of her mom's old shirts, but it fit her perfectly. It was a navy blue dress-like thing that went down to her mid thiegs. It hugged her a little, not too much, but it looked great on her.

She headed down the stairs only to find everyone already there. Daphne was sitting on the family chair biting her palm, an old habit she'd had for awhile when she gt exited, Granny was sitting on the couch next to Puck who was starring at the T.V, Mr. Canis (I refuse to call him Tobis Clay or whatever his name is.) was standing next to the doorway to the kitchen, Veronica, Henry, and Basil (Is that the baby's name?) were standing by the couch, Little Red Riding Hood stood next to Mr. Canis, and lastly Uncle Jake and Brair Rose ( It was too sad to let her die and anyway Jacob loves her.) were sitting on the love seat. Everyone was smiling... Except for Puck. Everyone was looking at the couple... Except for Puck.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, oh, oh can I tell her? Please, please, please!" Daphne practically screamed.

"Of course." Brair smiled.

Now Sabrina was confused, "Tell me what?" Daphne's smile nearly filled up her whole face.

"Uncle Jake and Brair Rose are getting married!" ( I know that Jacob was already going to do that but when I wrote it down it didn't accrue to me but when I typed it I suddenly realized where it came from.)

Sabrina gasped. "NO WAY!"

"YES WAY"

"Well I'm so happy for you guys." Sabrina walked up and gave each one of them a big hug.

Granny Relda stood up, straiting her bright blue dress. "Well I'm going to start breakfast, now that Sabrina's up."

"What are we having?" Henry asked.

"Daphne's favorite."

Daphne smiled. Sabrina nearly Puked.

Suddenly sick to her stomach Sabrina said, "I'm not hungry I think I'll just watch some T.V."

"Are you sure _libeling?_" Granny asked in her light German accent.

"Yeah it's fine."

Everyone left to go eat except for Puck. "Are you coming dear?" Granny asked

Puck didn't even take his eyes off the screen. "No my shows on and I can't miss an episode." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

Granny nodded and went to go make breakfast.

"What are you watching stink pot?"

"None of your business ugly!"

"Fine!"

Puck finally decided to look at her. "What are you wearing?"

"A nightgown."

"Oh." You could tell he was trying to turn his attention back to the T.V. but it wasn't working. "Whatever ugly." He said as he finally got his head to turn away.

Sabrina hated it when he called her ugly. The whole time she was growing up everyone told her she was beautiful or pretty. At first she didn't believe them but as she got older she started to take the complements in. Smiling bigger and bigger every time. But ever since Puck had started to call her ugly, all that was becoming as small as a pea.

Sabrina looked down at the ground not even making a noise. When commical came on, Puck finally seemed to notice.

"What's wrong with you pus face?" Puck sneered.

Sabrina could no longer take it, she needed to know the answer.

"Why do you always call me ugly?" her voice was barley above a whisper.

"What?" Puck asked, his voice cracking a bit.

"Why do you always call me ugly?" She said a little louder. "Am I really that bad? " Sabrina was close to tears, and she never cried.

"Puck blushed a deep crimson. "I-well- I. . . ummm . . ."

"You what?" Sabrina asked suddenly getting some entertainment out of this.

"I . . . ummmm . . . think that . . . ummm . . . " He mumbled something.

"What was that? Speak up please."

Puck mumbled some more.

"What?"

Finally standing up Puck leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "I think you're beautiful not ugly."

Sabrina's smile could not get any bigger as she walked up the stairs to go change her clothes.

**Sorry didn't know how to end this. Please review.**


End file.
